Macaw, Anaconda,
This character belongs to Puppy! Please do not use in anything without my permission! Thank you! |-| Macaw = Macaw is the oldest of the three triplets. Appearance Macaw is one to almost emit this kind of "I'm older than you" aura, one of snootiness yet a feeling that you can look up to her, if the need be. Like all RainWings, she has color-changing scales that, when not changing to vivid purples and golds, stays a color much like flowers. Her main scale colors are normally pale rosy-pink, with her second most-appearing scale color being gray-ish dark pink, a color that appears on her head scales, spikes, and lines bordering her underbelly and spikes, even including the dots along her scales, as well. Her underbelly is gray-ish green like a stem of a flower. Her frill and wings are a less paler version of her main scales, sometimes swirled with hints of purple to reflect her mood at all times. Macaw's eyes are almost invisible against the whites; being the palest part of her. Macaw is the tallest of the three siblings, being the oldest, though is not really tall by anyone else's standards- possibly even a little shorter than an average RainWing her age. She's naturally thin, with long legs, wings, and tail. She sometimes wears a glittering necklace forming a flower, made from emeralds and rubies. Nothing else reflects her beauty, living with a dragon who won't let them get any other jewels. Backstory Words Personality Macaw can sometimes be described as big sisterly; other times dragons just say she's vain and kind of annoying. She isn't one you want to mess with under most circumstances, especially bad ones. The RainWing is horrible at making decisions under stress (or..."stress") and makes bad ones when she finally comes up with something. Sure, she tries to help- but more often than not her thoughts only get her into more trouble than what she would've gotten into otherwise. When put under stress, she easily breaks down and starts freaking out like it's the end of the world over the simplest of things like the coconut in the corner being slightly tilted in the wrong direction. Macaw is very strict in senses of fashion and public appearances. She doesn't want to go anywhere with her siblings unless they both look as dashing as she does, which she normally says they don't. So normally, she's on her own and even coming to the point where she lies about having siblings at all. To most, she appears floaty and quite dumb. Yes, she cares deeply about her scale colors and what other dragons think of her, but otherwise she doesn't seem to have much brain to her at all. Nothing seems to be fully processed to her, leaving many things stuck in a process of going one ear and out the other, so to speak. Most things she's told she doesn't remember later; and the only things she really cares to remember is what everyone in the Rainforest is doing with their scale patterns that day. Given the fact that Anaconda won't let her wear any real jewelry, that's all she can do to stand out from the crowd and make a name for herself. Relations Words Other *a macaw is a type of bird that lives in the Rainforest area |-| Anaconda = Anaconda is the middle triplet. Appearance Anaconda is someone you wouldn’t think to believe in natural beauty- or maybe she would be, by the way she holds her head high and gait long and strong. And, quite frankly, she could almost be mistaken for a SkyWing in her most commonly-seen colors. Her main scales are normally set to a red that isn’t quite bright enough for a rosy color, with grayish-pink marking her underbelly, head, and most of her circles. Her spikes and lines are normally blue-gray, and her underwings are gray-red-pink like. Sometimes spots of gold will dot her wings, almost in a shimmery way. Her eyes are purple. Anaconda is just as tall as Macaw, but not as long or thin. Her wings are small and delicate, matching her talons and tail. She isn’t thin, but isn’t quite fat, either. She wears no jewelry, nor lets the other two wear much, as she believes beauty comes from the dragon and the dragon alone; and she frowns upon dragons who think otherwise. Backstory Words Personality Anaconda believes in true beauty, and what dragons were born with naturally. For being a RainWing-the most colorful tribe-it's a little hard for most to believe how selfless and caring she could be at times. She's almost like the sister Macaw isn't. She's moderately friendly as long as you don't make her upset, and she's fine with sharing what she has and giving it to some dragonet who needs it. Most see her as a generous little dragon that cares for the world around her, and that's exactly what she wants to go for. Anaconda doesn't really care what other dragons think about her, just what she thinks; although she does have some standards she'd like to stand by to keep her under check (unlike her siblings). She tries to be as considerate as she can, and has actually done stuff against most of her will for so long she's able to muster up a fake motivation to do it. Everyone only sees the nice version of her, instead of a snappy dragonet like her sister, Macaw. When alone with her siblings, she normally just wants to be left alone for suntime or to just enjoy being by herself. She's not always happy with what she has to live with, but she's grown to deal with what she has and to deal with it like she loves it. Barely anyone can tell if she likes or dislikes something; half of the time she doesn't even catch herself saying she liked something she actually hated. Mornings aren't this RainWing's favorite time of day, although she's fond of mid-afternoons and around the time the sun sets because rarely anyone is there. Anaconda enjoys the nighttime, and even thought that she saw shadowy figures every now and again around where she was sunbathing. Relations Words Other *an anaconda is a type of snake that lives in the Rainforest area |-| Cabybara = Capybara is the youngest of the three triplets. Appearance Capybara can actually easily be mistaken for a MudWing...or just something you ignore and continue walking. His main scales are normally set to light grayish brown, with his underbelly and most of his markings being a bit more on the dirt brown side of things. He likes to have his underwings and frill set to dark, wet brown, and his spikes and lines are pale brown. His eyes are a really dark brown which can be easily mistaken for black. Capybara’s scales change quickly and vividly with emotions though, which turns him into an awful lier and such to anyone that knows how RainWings’ scales work. Capybara is short and plump, and rarely smiles as much as his sisters do. Saying Macaw is still a bit shorter than average, he’s a lot smaller than what dragonets his age should be. The thing that shows you he’s just naturally tiny, though, would be his plump size. His cheeks are chubby, and overal would look like a pretty cute dragonet if you’d care to notice him at all. He wears no jewelry, and hates the way it feels when he is. He agrees with Anaconda a bit about natural beauty, mainly only because he doesn’t like the other option. Backstory Words Personality If one word summed up Capybara, it would be forgotten. The little RainWing is easily looked over in most cases, although he doesn't really like attention and doesn't seek it like his sisters do. He's normally quiet, and playing with his sloth or decorating their home with berries or leaves. Capybara has shown to have an artistic nature, although he doesn't like flaunting his skills in fear that someone will notice and take his silence away from him. He enjoys crushing up berries and splattering them across large leaves to form something close to a painting; along with splattering fruits on the makeshift canvas and turning them into fun-looking abstract paintings. He normally keeps to himself, and doesn't really like being seen with his arguing sisters all the time. If he's honest, he almost wishes sometimes that they weren't his sisters at all but just...really annoying friends. Capybara's highest level of friendship towards another will always just be friends, although he doesn't talk very much so normally no one really knows who he truly is being that mask of silence and nods. Anywhere out of the sight of their home scares him, and he doesn't like traveling outside of one if his sister's gazes. He can get very paranoid very quickly about the smallest of rumors, and easily falls for anything you'll throw at him. Surprises are frowned upon, and he doesn't like anything even remotely scary- although sometimes he can think that even the smallest of things are scary. Relations Words Other *a capybara is a type of mammal that lives in the Rainforest area ** my mom's computer also doesn't count it as a real word Gallery The photos of all three of them/one of them!! Because it’s easier than having 3 different galleries that would most likely have the same photos in them anyway!!!